El viaje del cuadro
by JunjouUsagi
Summary: Los Winchester tienen que viajar a Cardiff tras cometer un fallo que hace que un cuadro maldito viaje desde Arizona al centro de la ciudad inglesa. Lo que no esperaban ellos es encontrarse con un grupo de operaciones especiales, un grupo que se hace llamar Torchwood. Y menos se esperaban la relación que Dean entablara con el capitán Jack.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Quieres mover el culo Dean!- Sam me gritaba entrando ya por la puerta de embarque.

-¿De verdad es necesario Sammy?- Dije mientras la señora de atrás me empujara para que subiera al avión.- ¿No te doy pena?

-Ni un ápice.- Respondió él.- Es nuestra culpa Dean, tenemos que encontrar ese cuadro y quemar lo antes de que...

Sam se calló al ver como le miraba la azafata, le entregó el billete y fue a sentarse, muy a mi pesar hice lo mismo.

-Vamos a morir, vamos a morir...- Comencé a murmurar mientras me agarraba con fuerza al asiento .

-Vamos, ya hemos pasado por esto antes.- Me susurro Sam.- Tenemos que quemar ese cuadro ¿Vale? Fue nuestra culpa el que se haya vendido ¡Y ahora alguien va a morir en Cardiff!- La señora de delante se giro con expresión extrañada.

-Es... Es un juego.- Me apresure a decir.- Un juego de rol.

La mujer volvió a sentarse bien, y Sam dejó el tema.

Lo había pillado, nuestra culpa, nuestro deber, solo tenía un problema ¿Por qué había tenido que salir de nuestro continente ese maldito cuadro? ¡Y por qué no íbamos en barco!

La voz que anunciaba el despegue sonó por todo el avión, me agarré aun con más fuerza al asiento y recé porque nuestro avión no se estrellara, o le ardiera un motor, o se le rompiera un ala, o se despresurizara la cabina o...

Sammy puso su mano sobre mi hombro, casi grité al notarla.

-Dean por dios no montes un numerito ¿Vale?- Asentí no muy seguro de lo que haría como empezara ha haber turbulencias.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, cada dos segundos tenía el presentimiento de que íbamos a morir todos, y ni siquiera tararear canciones de Metallica me tranquilizaba.

Por suerte el avión aterrizo sano y salvo y tras media hora apoyado en la pared del aeropuerto me vi con las fuerzas de moverme y salir de allí en busca de un hotel.

-Vamos Sam.- Dije separándome de la pared.- ¿Sam?- ¿Dónde se había metido?

Entonces sonó mi teléfono, tenía un mensaje.

"Por si te interesa estoy en el Hotel Mayor, a dos calles de aquí, ya he pedido habitación."

¡Sera hijo de! ¿Tanto le costaba esperarme? Salí del aeropuerto con la sangre hirviendo me, pedí un taxi dirección Hotel Mayor, cuando llegué me di cuenta de un pequeño problema, solo tenía dolares.

-Esto...-Empecé cuando el taxista me pidió la carrera.- Sí, bueno, es que soy estadounidense.

-¿Y?- Respondió secamente, si algo no cambiaba estuvieras en la parte del mundo que estuvieses es la sequedad de los taxistas.

-Bueno, pues es que solo tengo do.- Alguien golpeo en la ventanilla.- ¡Sam!- El taxista bajo a ventana y Sam coló la cabeza.

-Yo pagó.- Sam abonó el importe en libras, y menos mal, porque ese taxista tenía cara de asesino en serie.

-Gracias.- Murmuro mientras yo salía del taxi.

-¡Joder!-Dije ya entrando por la puerta del hotel- ¿¡Tanto te costaba haberme esperado!?

-Vamos Dean, la habitación esta arriba.- Vale, me estaba ignorando, asumido.

Subimos por lo menos medio kilómetro de escaleras, Sam era un as para encontrar malos hoteles, la próxima vez elegiría yo. ¿Dios mio pero cuantas plantas tenía eso?

Entramos en la habitación, tiré mi bolsa sobre la cama y me tiré yo tras ella, necesitaba echar una cabezadita.

-Ni se te ocurra dormirte Dean.- Dijo amenazante Sam.- Tenemos trabajo ¿Recuerdas?

-Son las ocho de la mañana Sammy, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta el cuadro ahora.- Suspire.- Solo media hora...

-No, si no sabemos donde esta el cuadro tenemos que buscarlo antes de que ocurra algo.- Contesto él.- Y con algo me refiero a una muerte.

-Lo pillo genio.- Mascullé levantándome de la cama.- ¿Y cual es el plan?- Mire la habitación.

No era precisamente grande, dos camas, recé porque hubieran cambiado las sabanas de la ultima vez, una tele que seguramente no se vería y una sola mesilla, con una radio.

-¡Una radio!- Dije ignorando a Sam y encendí la radio, me costo como dos minutos localizar una buena cadena.- ¡Eh! Thunderstruck, mola.- Me senté en la cama.

-Me estas ignorando ¿Verdad?- Negué con la cabeza antes de formar un "Sí" con la boca.- A ver, se supone que el cuadro fue vendido a los Thomson.

-Bueno caso resuelto, seguro que solo hay una familia apellidada Thomson en Cardiff.- Respondí con clara ironía.

-Ya, bueno, por lo menos he hecho más que tú.- Los ojos se me iban cerrando.- ¡Dean!- Salte de la cama en posición de pelea.- Vale, esta bien puedes dormir un rato.

-No, ya no quiero.- Dije irritado.- Vamos a buscar a esos Thomson, no hay tiempo que perder Sammy.

-Si te caes en mitad de la calle juro no levantarte.-Me "amenazó" Sam.

-Pero si tu eres el torpe hermanito.- Repliqué dirigiéndome al baño.

Me dí una buena ducha para despejarme, aunque creo que acabé más sucio que antes de la ducha ¿Cuantas estrellas tenía ese hotel ¿Menos cinco? Estaba decidido, nos cambiábamos de hotel, no pensaba dormir ahí, buscaría uno cuando saliéramos a comer y...

-¡Dean!- Grito Sam desde la habitación.- ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Salí de la ducha tomándome mi tiempo.

-¡Quieres venir idiota!- Me llamó otra vez.

Me enrollé una toalla al rededor de la cintura y salí a la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres Sammy?- Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

La tele estaba encendida en el canal de noticias locales, iba a decir algo pero Sam me hizo un gesto para que me callara y a regañadientes le hice caso.

Había ocurrido un asesinato, la policía había acordonado la casa y la joven y hermosa reportera no sabía todavía la causa de la muerte.

-Creo que es hora de que seguridad nacional haga una visita a la escena del crimen.

Sam asintió, comencé a vestirme, no me costo más de cinco minutos.

Según las noticias el asesinato no había ocurrido a más de dos manzanas del hotel. ¿Sería culpa de nuestro querido cuadro? Seguro.

-Oye Sam ¿De donde has sacado las libras? -Pregunté mientras íbamos en el taxi.

Estaba seguro de una cosa, el taxista nos estaba haciendo un tour turístico, que majo.

Echaba de menos a mi pequeño, solo rezaba por acabar esto rápido y volver a "casa", aun que fuera en avión.

-Bueno Dean, estuviste como media hora en el aeropuerto, me dio tiempo ha hacer muchas cosas.- Respondió, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, Sam pagó.

-Ya, pues podrías haber buscado un mejor hotel.- Murmuré bajando del taxi.

A diez metros la entrada a una casa estaba acordonada, pasamos presentando nuestros carnes falsos, inspeccionamos el cuerpo.

-Es nuestro amigo el fantasma.- Susurre mirando las heridas que habían desangrado al señor Thomson.

-Sin duda.- Respondió Sam.- Bueno, solo tenemos que buscar el cuadro y quemar lo.

-Sí.- Dije levantando me.

Entonces vi el revuelo que se había causado en la zona, pregunté a un policía que se apartaba apresuradamente de la escena.

-Torhwood.- Le mire con expresión extrañada.- Operaciones especiales, Torchwood.

-Oh... Sí, claro, Torch... Torchwot.- Respondí intentando repetir el nombre que me había dicho el policía.

Este me miro mal y se aparto.

Entonces entraron ellos.

Dos hombres, uno alto y con una casaca militar y el otro más bajo y con cara de niñato, detrás entraron dos mujeres, una joven con media melena y las palas separadas, la otra asiática y ¡Dios mio! Que buena estaba... Silbé por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa Dean?- Preguntó Sam que acaba de darse cuenta del revuelo.

-Torchwood.- Dije, esta vez pronunciando bien el nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Torchwood?- Preguntó Sam extrañado.

-A ver despejen la escena del crimen, gracias.- El bajito iba abriendo paso al grupo.- ¿No me han oído?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-Perdone pero estamos acabando de.- El muchacho me interrumpió.

-Tenemos prioridad ¿Comprende?.- Iba a replicarle pero no me dejo meter baza.- Podrán seguir con su investigación de mierda cuando nosotros acabemos.

-Oye, boca-pato.- Respondí impidiéndole el paso.- Hemos llegado antes y estamos acabando, así que tú y tu equipo vais a esperar a que terminemos.

-¿Boca-pato?- Repitió él, oí una risa detrás suyo, había sido el de la casaca militar.- Mira, hay dos formas de resolver esto, una es la buena y la otra.- El chaval puso una mano sobre mi hombro.- es en la que te pateo el trasero.

-¿Todos los ingleses sois tan finos?- Respondí, notaba la mirada de Sam de "Para" detrás mio, pero no le hice caso.

-Muy bien Owen.- El hombre de la casaca se abrió paso.- Una buena pelea de gallos.

Le mire de arriba abajo, él era americano, me tendió la mano, acepte el saludo.

-Capitán Jack Harkness.- Se presentó.

-Agente Phil Rudd.- Contesté.- Y mi compa.- El capitán me corto.

-Como el batería de AC/DC.- Dijo, sonreí y asentí.- La vida esta llena de coincidencias.

-Sí la verdad...- Respondí, soltando su mano, sería el único de esa habitación que supiera eso.

-Bueno Phil, si no le importa tenemos que inspeccionar el cadáver, y creo que su compañero ya a acabado.

Mire atrás, Sam había aprovechado y mientras yo discutía con ese tal Owen, él había terminado de inspeccionar la escena del crimen.

-Sí y -Le tomo un segundo recordar mi nuevo falso nombre.- Phil no está aquí.

-¿Cómo?- Joder, ¿Donde habría metido la familia el cuadro? Tal vez estaba en el dormitorio del matrimonio.

Sam se acercó a mi mientras el equipo Torchwood pasaba a inspeccionar el cadáver.

-Agentes.- Dijo el Capitán Jack llamando nuestra atención.- Un gusto haberles conocido.

-Igualmente Capitán.- Respondí tendiéndole la mano en señal de despedida.

-Jack por favor.- Contestó cogiéndola.

Se despidió de igual manera de Sam y entonces repare en algo, me había dado un papel.

"A las siete en la cafetería de enfrente"

-Le espero.- Dijo ya reagrupándose con su equipo al lado del cadáver.

Sam me miro extrañado, pero no dijo nada hasta que no estuvimos en la cafetería de enfrente dispuestos a desayunar algo.

-Un plato de bacon con patatas.- Pedí cuando se acerco la camarera, Sam fue a pedir pero me adelanté.- Y para él, un café con leche y una galleta.- La camarera se alejo apuntando el pedido en la libreta.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Preguntó Sam.- Se pedir por mi mismo.

-¿A qué he acertado?- Él gruño y yo me reí.

Puse el papel en la mesa y lo mire ¿Por qué...?

-Antes el Capitán Jack.- Empezó a decir Sam, pero no le hice caso.

¿Había intentado ligar conmigo? ¿Era eso una cita? O peor ¿Querría hablar de trabajo?

-Aquí tienen.- La camarera dejo el pedido sobre la mesa, si no llega a quitar el papel llega a dejar el grasiento plato de bacon encima suyo.

-Gracias.- Dijo Sam, yo asentí, y la camarera se marcho a atender otro pedido.- Dean ¿No me has escuchado verdad?- Negué con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a comer ¡Dios mio! Estaba delicioso.- Decía que el capitán ha dicho antes "Le espero" ¿A que se refería?

Deje los cubiertos en el plato y cogí el papel, se lo dí a Sam.

-¿Cuándo te ha dado esto?- Preguntó- Espera ¿Es na cita?- Se rió.

-Ja. Ja.- Respondí quitando le el papel de las manos.- Como quiera hablar del trabajo vamos jodidos Sammy.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo ya con más seriedad.- Bueno entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?- Pregunté volviendo a coger los cubiertos.

-¿Vas a ir?- Sam tomo el primer trago de su café y casi me lo escupió a la cara.- Sabe a agua de fregar.

-¿Qué te esperabas?- Respondí.- No sé si iré Sammy, me han dado mala espina "Torchwood" ¿Habías oído hablar alguna vez de ellos?- Sam negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y que quiere ese Jack de mi?

-Creo que responder a eso sería inapropiado.- Dijo él mirando a ambos lados.- Hay niños aquí.

-Vale, hoy estas gracioso.- Respondí secamente.- Tendríamos que investigar algo sobre él.

-Vamos Dean, ¿En serio crees que encontraríamos algo de él en Internet? Operaciones especiales ¿Recuerdas?- Asentí, tenía razón, Internet estaría limpio.- Lo que nos interesa es volvernos a colar en esa casa y quemar ese cuadro maldito.

-Esta bien.- Dije bostezando.- Tendría que haber dormido algo...- Susurre.

-Deberíamos volver al hotel y dormir hasta la hora de tu cita.- Ni siquiera me moleste en replicar a Sam.

-Sí.- Respondí.- O también podríamos ir a ver si ya han dejado vacía la escena del crimen y entrar ¿No?

-¿Qué te crees, qué son Flash? Son policías, hasta esta tarde, con suerte, no estará limpia, ademas quien sabe cuanto estará cundiendo Torchwood por ahí.

-¿Flash? Friki.- Susurre.- Entonces no podemos hacer nada hasta esta tarde ¿Verdad?

-Exacto.- Sam pagó la cuenta a la camarera y se levanto.- Vamos.- Me apresuró.

-Pero aun no he...-Mire el plato medio llenó.- Esta bien.- Murmure y me levanté.

Salimos del restaurante, íbamos a coger otro taxi, pero no se veía ninguno y decidimos ir andando.

No dijimos nada durante un rato, pero el silencio me quemaba.

-Oye Sam ¿Y si buscamos un hotel mejor?- Pregunté.

-Vamos a dormir una noche en ese hotel, solo una, hemos estado en sitios peores, vamos...- Me respondió él.- Además he oído que...

-Sam.- Le corté.- Mira- Señale una mujer a unos cinco metros de nosotros, estaba parada ante una floristería- ¿No es esa la señora Thomson?

-Sí.- Dijo él.- Si conseguimos que nos deje entrar en su casa...

-Todo esto acabara en un par de horas.- Respondí.- Bueno ¿Qué somos?

-¿Cómo que qué...? Oh, vale, amigos de Robert Thomson, amigos que hace mucho que no le conocían y...

-Y que no sabían de su muerte.- Termine la frase de Sam.- Esta bien vamos.

Tras diez minutos de historias de universidad que nunca habían tenido lugar la señora Thomson nos invitó a tomar un té a su casa, a lo que los dos amigos de su marido Tom y Jeff, aceptaron encantados, los pobres estaban consternados por la muerte de su amigo.

-Y dinos Elisabeth ¿Cómo... Cómo ha sucedido?- Preguntó Sam, fingiendo una perfecta tristeza, teníamos practica en cosas así.

-Cómo sabéis Robert era un loco de los extraterrestres.- Mire a Sam, no, no lo sabíamos.- Llevaba unos días como loco con que uno de ellos le estaba persiguiendo, estaba completamente seguro y esta mañana me dijo que...- Elisabeth rompió a llorar.- Que iba a matarlo, que me quería y que le dijera a su familia que la quería.

¿Extraterrestres? Vale, Robert estaba loco, ¿Pero que tenía eso que ver con el cuadro?

-Perdón señora Thomson tengo que ir al servicio.- Se levanto Sam.

-Elisabeth por favor.- Respondió ella, le di un pañuelo.- Gracias, el baño es la segunda puerta a la derecha.- Dijo señalando el pasillo.

-Gracias.- Sonrió él antes de dirigirse al pasillo donde, con suerte, encontraría el cuadro.

Los siguientes minutos fueron agotadores, algo tenía claro, la siguiente vez me tocaba a mi "ir al baño", tuve que inventarme un par de historias más sobre lo buena persona que era Robert, y también tuve que inventar que Sam estaba estreñido para justificar su tardanza, aunque eso me gustó.

-Bueno Elisabeth creo que nos vamos.- Dije cuando vi a Sam salir por el pasillo.- Siento no poder asistir al entierro de Robert, pero tenemos trabajo.

-No... No he dicho cuando es.- Contestó la señora Thomson, oí la risa muda de Sam.

-Ya... Bueno en nuestra profesión siempre se tiene trabajo...-Elisabeth asintió.- Adiós.- Me despedí dándole dos besos a la viuda.

Salimos de la casa y volvimos a encaminarnos al hotel, entonces vi a alguien familiar ¿Eran las chicas de la escena del crimen? Sí, sí lo eran.

-Por aquí.- Agarré a Sam de la chaqueta y le obligué a girarse.

-¿Qué te pasa tío?- Preguntó él que a regañadientes había cambiado de dirección.

-Las chicas de Torchwood, están viniendo hacía aquí, mejor nos vamos por otro lado ¿No?- Respondí acelerando el pasó.

-Sí, mejor.- Asintió Sam.

El cambio de dirección nos haría dar una vuelta aún más larga, entre unas cosas y otras ya debían de ser las tres de la tarde, mire el reloj de una farmacia, las tres y dieciocho.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunté, cuando volvimos a tomar un paso más moderado- Dime que lo has encontrado.- Casi recé porque fuera así.

-Sí, esta colgado en el pasillo, al final, al lado de la habitación.- Casi grite de alegría.- Es una suerte que solo ataque a los hombres, la señora Thomson y su hija están a salvo.

-Tienes razón, bien ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Nos colamos esta noche y nos lo llevamos?- Pregunté, con suerte mañana por la mañana ya estaríamos de nuevo en Estados Unidos.

-Sí ese plan parece ir con nosotros.- Suspiro Sam.


End file.
